Blood Stained Caper
by Kasaihanaa
Summary: Rin is a citizen of Caldera, with a very twisted backstory. But somehow she manages to push past her struggles and confide in a girl named Mai.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airebender, just Rin, she's mine. I own her soul.

Title: Closet Monsters.  
Word count: 1714  
Rating: M (to be safe)  
Tw: sexual abuse/ murder  
Summary: Rin's childhood.  
AN: Switches POV a lot. But I think it makes sense enough so that you get the idea of the order of things.

She went like most moms could. When I was four, it was easy then, made sense. No logical bullshit I had to think up, and I didn't even bother to try. Maybe I was just playin' dumb, but either way I hardly cried. I remember that.

That's when dad started drinkin', talked real funny too. I remember how he looked at me when we went to the funeral. Everyone wore white, including me, dumb bow in my hair and he held my hand and just—stared. Said I needed to cry for mom, she wasn't coming back, and I should be sad about that. Why be sad if she just left, ya know? She said it that morning anyway.

"Rinura, I'll see you tomorrow."

She was comin' back, no reason to cry. I guess he didn't like that when I told him. Kept goin' on about how I was a dumb kid who didn't know nothin', needed to respect my elders, shit like that. Took me a while to figure out people aren't just put in the ground for a good nights sleep.

Pretty sure he sent me to my room, and there was a bunch of noises comin' from him breakin' shit downstairs. I hid in the closet then, right in the corner where I couldn't hear, couldn't see, it was dark. Kids think the monsters live in the closets, ha. Boy, were they right.

Started school when I was five. Without mom, dad worked by himself, mechanic I guess, fixed things for the higher ups, made 'em work and got paid decent. Even then, I couldn't go to the Fire Nation Academy for Girls. Not that I wanted to go there in the first place, made enough to stay in Shit City, Caldera, guess that's all that mattered.

I had one friend, forgot her name, or never learned it, I'm not sure. She had dark hair and these big brown eyes, average if ya ask me, but I didn't mind. Her parents went off to the war, left her with her grandma in one of the lower cities…never saw her after that. People came and went, learned that fast. No one sticks around any longer than they have to, so I figured why get too close? I could dance circles around my story, hell, I can dance circles around anything if ya ask, but everyone one just acts like they owe ya somethin'.

Started ditchin' school, thought the education there was bullshit. Big bad lord of flames brainwashes everyone into thinkin' he's somethin' special. Tch, I guess I was just waitin' to watch him crash and burn.

I don't have special skills, don't get me wrong, if you rub me the wrong way I'll kick your ass easy enough, but I don't know any weapons, and I don't have any training, I ain't even a bender. Guess that's another reason I just watched everything turn to shit.

Dad didn't like that. Said I was useless, and mom wouldn't be proud, of course he was drinkin' at the time—so I guess that makes sense. Everyone's useless when you're drinkin'. I remember one night, he got real mad. I came through the door, looked like I rolled around in dirt (probably did to be honest) and he pointed that damn flask at me and started cursin'. Grabbed my hair and dragged me to my room, told me to stop actin' like those low life pigs in the lower ring.

Let's get this straight, my dad's not the bad guy here. You'll understand that soon enough. You want some sob story about how he made me the way I am, then you're better off lookin' somewhere else. I made myself this way, and I'm damn sure not lettin' you or anyone else tell me different. Now let me explain the bad parts so you get where I'm comin' from.

It went like that for months, i'd come home late, i'd get dragged to my room. Guess I got creative, and one day came through the window. He heard me making noise up in my room, so he came and checked it out like any parent would. Found me tryin' to make it look like it was before, so there went my hair again, balled up in his hands and I'm pretty sure I had about ten bruises the next morning. Don't get me wrong, six year olds shouldnt be out that late anyway.

Got worse maybe a year after that…  
—

"Rin?" A man, short in stature, large beard covering every visible line of his jaw, pressed his fingertips into the desk, eyeing the dark haired girl quizzically. "Rin, look at me."

Her teeth were bared and her fingers tugged harshly at her scalp, the grey of her eyes wide with a hungry animosity he couldn't place. "Rinura?"

A harsh laugh came then, her eyes shooting up toward the ceiling and her hands falling back to her sides. "—-you know…how every story has it's climax?" Rin murmured, tilting her head back, and shifting smoke filled irises in the man's direction. "Then you get…the falling action, the part where everyone, is just so relieved it's over."

He nods, nerves starting to engulf his limbs as her fingertips twitch lightly and her lips pull back into a smirk.

"Well, here's your climax…"  
—

She remembers hands roaming her body, starting at her chin, fingers running along her lips, and finally down her neck. She can note the way it feels when it grazes her pulse, and how it drags down her middle and just past her thighs, before back up again.

There's tears down her face, and she can see his lips moving, and he's saying something, so she just nods. The rooms spinning, and she can remember the faint taste of alcohol on his breath. The spinning is the only comfort, she can't see, so it distorts his frame. So much—touching. She remembers, uninvited caresses, invading lips, and the soft sigh of hurt that fall's from her father's lips.

You remind me so much of your mother.

She remembers that, clearly, how they drug out, like the last note in a song, no abrupt end just runs on and fades. She trembles and slides back on her bed, hitting the wall with her back, wide eyed and scared as her father follows, eyes wild and clouded. Then everything went black.

It went on for months, and every morning after he'd whisper sweet apologies, saying he'd stop. He'd stop drinking, he'd stop remembering his wife, and revive the family he lost. Until he picked up the bottle and the same night he'd come again, finding Rin backed into a corner of her closet knees to her chest. He'd coax her out and tell her to go bed but he'd follow, that's how it happened—months on end.  
—

She's still standing there, fingers twitching ever so slightly and her head tilted back. The therapist makes a move and tries to place his hands on her shoulders, trying to bring her back to her chair. His fingers don't get an inch within range before she stiffens.

Her smirk fades, replaced with a snarl and her eyes shift quickly to the hand that has now made contact with her skin. At first, she allows it, keeping her mind framed on the fact that he's a claiming to be a doctor, that he's—helping. it's only when he closes his grip, adds that slightest bit of unwanted pressure, that she snaps.

She moves in flashes, her anger fueling the strength of her small frame, and the man is just too slow. Her forearm collides with his throat and he's knocked to the floor, "don't touch me! Don't ever fuckin' touch me!"

She follows, keeping the length of her arm pressed to his pulse, and cutting off air.

—

She's seven, and for once her father's just fallen asleep. Drowned himself in amber liquid and drifted off into an almost peaceful slumber. Rin cracks her door, watching for shifts in the dim light of the house and silently her steps draw her to him. She's been planning for days, a small knife in hand and a long rag.

She stands there, shaking. Tears stinging her eyes, and clouding her vision, and she unballs the cloth from her hand. She presses a tiny kiss to his cheek, and he doesn't wake, so she smiles a little at that. "I just, want you to be with mommy." She whispers pressing the white cloth of the rag to her lips to stifle her sobs. Rin bites her lip, and presses the cloth to his face, pinching his nose and keeping the other hand over his mouth.

He wakes then, eyes wide, a darker shade of gray than her own, and she moves her hands, leaving one free for the knife and presses it to the middle of his throat. He stops struggling then, and just cries, realizing what he's done to her—to them. How her small hands are still trying to keep the rag from letting in air, but they're too small and his mouth is free. "Rinura, sweetheart listen to me…I'm going to st—"

She remembers the red, how it spilled over the base of his neck and stained the end of the cloth. How she hit the floor and clapped her hand over mouth, bloodstained fingers painting the perimeter of her lips. It only took one movement and he was gone.

—-

Her teeth remain bared, her arm holding pressure and watching his mouth open close fighting for a breath.

"You said you'd stop!" She growls, feeling more hands, pulling her away, and shoving her into a wall. She let's out a scream of protest, but she can feel the sharp puncture that occurs in her arms, stopping her struggle she puts on a smirk, watching the faces fade to black. "I'll tell my pops you said hello." and for the first time in weeks she drifts back to her closet, sitting in the corner and speaking with monsters.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Okay so, this chapter is kind of boring. I'll admit. But I needed to get something up, so you can look forward to more Mai and Rin interactions in the next one, and i'll try to make the wait shorter betwen chapters, so sorry. Also leave reviews! This is my first full fic so. I want some feedback!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, or it's characters, I only own Rin. _

* * *

Ch2

It's been a week and her hands still shake from the sedatives. Her visions clear enough to see through the room, but down the hall it starts to blur. Light grey scans her surroundings, noting the nurses on the left, and the catatonic sitting in a chair at the end. She picks the direction of the chair. It's easier to avoid the nurses, catatonics don't ask questions, if anything they just stare. Rin positions herself on a couch, shoved into a corner and almost tilted up the wall, the upholstery is torn, but she can tell it was probably donated by a noble. The way the arms are encrusted in gold, and how the wood wears.

She sees the workers begin to fuss, how they start running frantically like a pigchicken with its head cut off. A a small huff falls from Rin's lips then, she knows what that means, there's a visitor of high importance, so they're hiding evidence, so no one can make claims. The facility is immaculate, but the treatment is squalid so they try to hide that most, syringes and pills shut away and far out of sight, but at the same time always in reach.

They come maybe an hour later, one is tall and wears ornate robes, and his hair is pinned into a topknot. A burn distorts the features on the left half of his face, and she can't help but wonder where it's from. The only thing to tip her off is the headpiece, made of solid gold and poised on the top of his head, in the shape of a flame. Of course, she's heard stories, of how the Fire Lord's son took over, but politics were never one of her interests so usually Rin disregarded the facts and shoved them away.

He's trailed by a girl. Her robes are far less adorned, but she makes up for it in stature. Raven strands frame pointed features, and her neck cranes gracefully and compliments her practiced posture. Her expression remained stoic, and Rin smirks at that, finding it to be a challenge. Any chance to shatter a well built demeanor is an immediate call for action, so she rises to her feet.

* * *

Mai hates places like this, there was always a darkness looming over, and it didn't help that they were here all for the means of seeing Zuko's sister. The argument that stemmed that morning didn't help either.

"You're not coming with me."

"Oh yeah, because your last encounter with Azula went so well, Zuko."

He snarls lightly, so she furrows her brow.

"I'm only checking on progress."

"What progress, there isn't any progress to be made-not with her."

She's bitter, and Zuko can see it in her face. There's a lot of background to consider, but that any reason she can keep him from his, _family_.

"Fine, you can go, but i'm coming with you."

"No."

"You don't have much a choice."

Deciding it was best not to engage in it any further, he backs down, angrily slips on the first few layers of robes, and waits for the servants to continue the rest. Mai watches quietly, having dressed herself-a quiet oppression to the excessive doting she had received as a child.

By the time they leave the palace, Zuko's expression of frustration had deepened. His lips pressed into a firm line, and his hand clenched into fists. She lets out a huff at that, a sure subtle expression that she might be right, and that this was a bad idea.

* * *

The institution is immaculate, not a hair out of place-aside from the psychologically battered that were littered about the seats. Slowly, Mai slips her hand into his, and gives it a small squeeze, noting the way his lines have softened and have been replaced with concern.

"You're worrying."

"You think?"

She sighs at that and takes a seat, shifting her gaze to the pair of pallid grey that are staring her down across the room. Just as quickly she faces back.

Zuko mutters something about leaving her in the room, and she chimes in quickly with a small, almost undetectable growl.

"You're insane if you think i'm not coming."

"I wouldn't be the only one, now would I?"

"Tch, very funny, but I think they, might think otherwise." Her eyes roll signally to the rest of the occupants in the room.

"Just stay."

"I swear if she tries anything, Zuko-"

"I'll be fine."

Mai breathes in, and settles in the chair, her fingers pressed into the hrd wood. "You better be."

Zuko gives a nod, kissing her forehead for a bit of reassurance.

It's a quiet room, only the small shifts of the chairs against the tile, and the shuffles of feet down the hall. She's sure she can hear a somewhat manic giggle off to the left, but chooses it's better to ignore it than dwell.

She's spent five minutes looking at her hands, and by the time she looks up she's met with the same, piercing light gray, now positioned just beside her. Her breath hitches a bit, but she keeps the same stoic expression across her features.

"Afternoon." She mutters, giving a small curt nod.

"Nobles always this proper?"

"Mostly."

"Afternoon, tch, you'd think you'd have some personally with the lives ya got, people waitin' on ya hand and foot."

Mai tilts her head slightly noticing the way the girl keeps her gaze slightly angled just to the right of her. "It's not all it's cracked up to be, nobility isn't something you should fawn over."

"Ain't somethin' you should be ashamed of either."

"You wouldn't know."

"I decided not to care."

A small eye-roll and she looks back at her hands.

"Name's, Rin."

"I didn't ask."

"You didn't have to."


End file.
